


Married?

by Icypearls



Series: i'm dating an alien [19]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icypearls/pseuds/Icypearls
Summary: Sheena teaches Pearl about what marriage really is.





	

Sheena was amazed at how quickly the gems could put something together. Then, if they didn’t have to sleep at night or take breaks for food, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. Still, it had only been a week and here they were, with an extra room added onto the beach house. She stood, mouth hanging open slightly, in the middle of the room. It had everything she had ever mentioned wanting to Pearl. She felt tears starting to stream down her face as she turned and looked at the smiling faces watching her. 

“So, you like it, right?” Amethyst asked.

She laughed, nodding. “Yes, I love it.” She looked over the group, her eyes finally landing on Pearl. “I love it.” Apparently taking that as their cue, the small crowd left, leaving only Pearl standing in the doorway. “Thank you.”

Pearl smiled, looking around the room. “Of course.” She walked over to Sheena. “Once we get the rest of your belongings, you won’t need your apartment anymore, and we can see each other every day.”

“You made that point when you asked me to move in,” Sheena said. She took Pearl’s hand, sitting on the bed. “Not that I really needed much convincing, really.” Pearl giggled, nuzzling into Sheena’s shoulder. They sat for a moment before Sheena took a deep breath. “So, have you ever thought of, you know, marriage?”

Pearl looked up, a smile on her face. “Oh, yes! Once, when we first met Steven’s Uncle Andy, we found out he liked marriage. So we all went and married each other. I don’t think it pleased him as much as we had hoped, though.”

Sheena blinked. She sat for a moment, processing what Pearl had said, before shaking her head. “You’re already married?”

“Oh, yes. Let’s see…Amethyst didn’t go, but Garnet, Lapis, and Peridot did. I think we still included Amethyst though.”

With a groan, Sheena flopped back onto the bed. “You’re already married. How…Do you understand what marriage is?”

Pearl grinned. “Yes. You buy a cake with fake miniature humans and eat it. The cake signifies the marriage, and then human eat it.”

Sheena started laughing. Pearl frowned, crossing her arms. “No, no babe, that isn’t a wedding. That’s…I mean that’s part of it but…” She chuckled more, grabbing Pearl’s hand.

“Then what is a wedding?”

Sheena smiled, moving her free hand to cup Pearl’s cheek. “It’s a commitment, really. You make it in front of an official, to the person or people you love. You swear to stay together through all the hardships and all the good times, until death separates you. Because you know that when you’re getting married, you’re not going to want to separate yourself from them, ever again.”

Pearl looked confused for a moment, biting her lip. She took a deep breath, meeting Sheena’s eyes. “Haven’t-Haven’t we already done that?” 

“It makes it…legal, you know.” Sheena released Pearl, rubbing the back of her neck. “If something happens, we have a lot more access to each other. Like, if I am in the hospital, they’ll let you come see me, and…if you don’t want to, that’s okay. I love us like this, too.”

Pearl sat for a moment. “I don’t think I understand, but if it is something you want, we should do it.” She stood, offering Sheena her hand. “Let’s go.”

“We can’t just go, Pearl. I mean, we could, but…a wedding is a celebration of a couple, you know. We invite our family and friends, and everyone comes and watches. It’s a bit thing.”

Slowly, Pearl sat down. “Oh. Could you, maybe, show me?”

Sheena smiled and nodded. “Of course.” She pulled out her phone and they leaned closer together as Sheena started showing Pearl what a wedding, and a marriage, was all about.  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Let's give LadyKatieKay some love for that gorgeous wedding invitation, shall we? I was grumbling on tumblr and she offered to make it, and it's just wonderful. 
> 
> Okay, guys, I have one more story in mind, and then I think that's going to be all. You can always, always request something or give me a prompt, either in the comments of a story or at icypearls on tumblr, and I will write it if I find the inspiration, but I have honestly ran out of ideas for this. Thank you so much for all the support. Until the next story, stay frosty!


End file.
